Angel of Mine
by Maresia Eterna
Summary: ONESHOT, after Shattered Mirror “I just want to thank you,” she whispered as she gazed at Kai’s cold eyes, “to thank you for everything you did, but especially, for loving me for me.” KaiOC


**Disclaimer:** I own the unknown characters and the plot.

* * *

**Summary:** »**one-shot**, after _Shattered Mirror_« "I just want to thank you," she whispered as she gazed at Kai's cold eyes, "to thank you for everything you did, but especially, for loving me for me." KaiOC

* * *

This fic is dedicated to someone, whose review surprised me and touched me deeply. Her words, although unknown to most of you, touched me in such a way that I felt the need to write this. So, this fic is dedicated to **Revenge-Is-Sweeter**; I hope that one day someone will make you realise that you _are_ special. I wish you all happiness in the world.

* * *

**Angel of Mine**

"_Back in the arms of my angel_

_Back to the peace that I so love_

_Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest_

_Giving you a gift that you remind me"_

Evanescence – Angel of Mine

Night was already blessing the warm earth as silence continued to grew in the streets. Everyone seemed to have surrendered to the dreams that awaited them after closing their eyes, and drop all their defences. And it also seemed that, for the first time, the whole city had united itself in order to bring some tranquillity and peace.

Silence was also the only melody in a mansion that could be spotted in front of a orphanage. No one could be seen from the windows for every curtain was closed, creating a new world within those big walls. One world that was swept away when wailing started echoing through the halls, and in a matter of seconds a dark-wooden door was opened.

"Shhh…" a tired voice whispered, and a silhouette walked at full speed towards a cradle where a little boy, no older than two, was, holding a plushie with the form of a phoenix. "Hush angel, mommy's here."

Gently, the woman picked the boy up before walking towards the window, covered by dark-blue curtains, which she quickly pulled aside. The moonlight immediately flooded the room, tenderly kissing away the tears that were still running down the boy's cheeks while caressing the woman's pale cheeks.

"Shh, mommy's here…" the woman whispered when the little boy whimpered again, and then she turned around before sitting on the rocking-chair that was close to the window. Her long, wild yet curly purple hair was being touched by the moonlight, offering her an even paler look, but that was simply ignored when the woman turned the little boy to her, and she touched his small nose with the tip of her finger.

"You were supposed to be sleeping now…" the woman whispered as she gazed at her son's face, and slowly wiped away the tears. His big, round acid-blue eyes were locked with hers as tears slowly faded away, and she smiled tenderly.

He did have her eyes, and some years ago she would have cursed it, but now, she did not care. In fact, now she stared at the baby's eyes, and somehow she felt proud of seeing a pair just like hers. She knew who to blame for that sudden way of thinking, but sometimes she did not have the heart to blame him.

Now she felt special for knowing that the future would still see the world with different eyes…with eyes that had once scared many, but that now only carried love…

"Mama…" the little boy muttered, and she felt her smile wide before touching the tip of his nose again. Then, her hand slowly found the baby's hair, and a soft look graced her features as she started to comb it. Now his hair was just like his father's…coloured, blue and grey, and just like his father's, she absolutely loved to touch it.

Sometimes his hair felt as soft as the feeling that seemed to wrap around her every time she gazed at her husband and son. So soft as the love that she felt for them…

She knew she was fortunate. She had a husband who loved her…who had accepted her for who she was, and now she was holding the love of their lives in her arms… One love that would forever unite them together…

"You know, you look a lot like your daddy." she whispered in a quiet tone, and the boy kept staring at her. "You have his strength, his curiosity, and you're already showing that you have his same stubbornness. Yes, because you should be sleeping already, just like him, but your daddy is still up, and apparently you will also be awake for a long time."

"Papa…" the boy muttered, and she smiled softly at him before kissing her son's forehead. "Wwe's papa?"

"Probably sleeping on his office again." the woman answered, a hint of humour in her words. "You know, your daddy is always working until late, but I hope you can change that when you grow up, and start asking him to explain things to you."

Slowly and with a gentle touch she grabbed her son's arms, and pulled him up so that his feet were on her legs so that he was standing. A smile graced his face, and she could not help but laugh when he started moving up-and-down, revealing how much he enjoyed to be standing.

"I can hardly wait to see you running around." she whispered before sitting the boy down on her lap again, and rest his face against her chest. "But now it's time for you to sleep, angel of mine…"

Stroking the little boy's hair, she started humming a song, her acid-blue eyes gazing at the window beside her, and her attention focused on the bright moon almost immediately. She simply loved to stare at the moon with her son in her arms…sometimes she wished that her husband knew what it felt like to help someone to drift to sleep…someone special, but as a blush covered her cheeks, she realised that he already knew.

After all, he made her feel special. Despite his cold exterior, his blunt way of putting things, and his harsh way of saying his thoughts, he was still gentle…he was still extremely kind to her. And she treasured every moment when he would show that side of him to her. All because it made her feel loved…it made her feel wanted…it made her feel special…

"_After all these years, one thing is true_

_Constant force within my heart is you_

_You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you_

_I treasure every day I spend with you_

_All the things I am come down to you"_

When she looked down, a smile returned to her face when she saw the little boy sleeping soundly against her chest. Yes, he was indeed just like his father, and she knew that he was also going to be as gentle as his father was.

Silently the woman stood up, carefully not to wake p the sleeping boy up, and still smiling, she laid the boy in the cradle, covering him gently. After tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she put the plushie just behind the boy's head before bending down, and kiss his forehead again.

Then, she left the room, leaving the curtains open so that the moonlight could watch over the little angel that was already living in his dreams.

Silently the woman made her way towards her room, but she came to a stop when her eyes meet a picture that was hanging on the wall. Despite of the very dim light, her eyes gazed at everyone who was in the picture; she knew that picture by heart, and loved it. That one and the one that was beside it.

The first one was a picture of her wedding. She was standing beside her husband, wearing a simple white dress with golden outlines and white transparent bell-sleeves that almost reached the floor. Her purple hair had been pulled up into a French-braid, and in the picture was easy to see the small white rosebuds on her hair. Her husband was wearing a black tux and a white shirt, his eyes slightly covered by bangs, and around them were their friends.

Friends with whom they still talked, and many were the times when they would get together. They would get together, and remember the past while their children remembered of the years that were still to come.

Then, she gazed at the other picture, and a sad smile graced her features while sorrow filled her eyes. It was a picture of her again, but now she was simply an eighteen-year-old girl, wearing a pair of baggy black pants and a long-sleeved shirt. Beside her was someone the woman would never forget… A girl, in that time also eighteen, whose long ocean-blue hair was falling down to her elbows, her crimson-red eyes holding the spirit of life and determination.

"Amaya…" the woman heard herself whisper, her mind returning to the last conversation she had held with her sister.

"_Promise never to leave me? Promise you'll always be with me like you have always been?"_

The woman closed her eyes when her voice echoed in her mind, her left hand immediately resting against her chest as she moved her face away from the picture.

"_Yes, I promise."_

Sometimes, she cursed the moment when her sister had vowed never to leave her. When Amaya had passed on, she had hated her. She had hated her sister for leaving her…she had hated her sister for refusing to the operation that could have saved her life… But it had also been then that he had stepped into her life, and spoke words that she would never forget. Words that had made her snap from her catatonic condition, and actually understand what her sister had meant with that last promise.

She knew that even now people wondered about what he could have told her that had made her snap from her trance, but she had never felt the need to say it. Those words were so important to her, that she would cling to them every time that memory appeared in her mind.

"_Hn, your sister promised she would never leave you, not to shut you up, but because it's true. Every time you remember her, she's with you. Every time you think of her, she's with you. She's in every memory, in every talk, in every dream… She'll always make part of your life not only because she's your sister, but because you'll never forget her. And as long as you remember, she'll live. She'll keep her word."_

When her husband's words echoed in her mind, she opened her eyes again, and lowered her hand. She knew he had been right, and now she thanked him for being always by her side, watching over her with his silent eyes.

"Humph, shouldn't you be sleeping?" a cold voice asked suddenly, and she twirled around only to meet a pair of scarlet-red eyes.

"Yes, I should but Gou woke up." she answered as the tall man walked to her, his grey bangs covering his face slightly while the rest of his navy-blue hair was pulled into a low ponytail. "Shouldn't _you_ be resting?"

"Humph, if I let Granger do everything by himself, we would have bankrupted by now." the man growled, and she giggled gently at his words. "Hn, go to bed."

"Wait! You're not going to work, are you?" she asked when the man was about to turn around, and then she sighed. "Please Kai, you need to rest too. I'm sure Tyson won't ruin the business if he works during one morning alone. Besides, Rei is with him, and Max is one phone call away."

"Humph." was all the man said as a reply, but she smiled to herself when he turned to her again, and hold her arm before leading her towards their room.

They walked inside in silence, but Kai was still holding her arm. His grip was not painful like it used to be in the past; now he had learnt how to control his strength so well that his calloused fingers resembled to a feather.

Still without uttering a word, she watched Kai sit down on the mattress before walking towards the closed curtains that were hiding the window, and gently she pushed them aside. Drips of moonlight slowly washed away the shadows, and with a smile she sat down beside her husband.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked suddenly, and she gazed up at him, confusion in her eyes. "You're acting weirdly tonight."

"I'm just thinking." she replied with a small shake of her head before looking down, her eyes focusing on the band around her finger, on the left hand for a second. "Kai…Gou is becoming more and more alike you."

"Humph, he still has your personality." Kai grunted before leaning against the headboard, his hands behind his neck, and she laughed lightly. "Don't laugh Macha, you know it's true."

"You say that because it's the only thing you can say to defend yourself." the woman said smiling, and Kai grunted, "Yet you know very well that your son is becoming more like you. I wonder how our next child will be like."

"Humph, if we have another kid you mean." Kai corrected, and Macha raised an eyebrow at him.

She knew he was just messing with her. When they got married they had agreed to have more than one child, mainly because they had the possibilities to do so. The other reason was far more personal; even without admitting out-loud, Macha knew Kai wanted to have more than one child because he had grown up with loneliness, and Macha had always agreed because of same reason. After all, Macha knew that loneliness would have been her playmate if Amaya had not stepped into her life.

"Kai…" Macha whispered before she could stop herself, and the man stared at her with his penetrating eyes. Even though they were married and knew each other extremely well, Macha still felt utterly expose every time Kai looked at her the way he was doing on that moment. It made her feel as if he could look through her flesh and skin, right into the bottom of her soul…

After a deep breath, Macha turned to Kai, her hair now caressing her cheeks, her hand resting against the knee he had rose in order to find a comfortable position. She knew there was no need for her to speak what she was feeling…Macha knew that Kai was already aware of what she wanted to say, but she still felt the need to verbalize her thoughts…

"Thank you." Macha finally said, looking down, but Kai said nothing as he continued to watch her. "I know I have said this to you many times, but I need to say it again. Thank you, Kai Hiwatari, for everything."

"Humph, there's no reason for you to be thanking me." Kai said in his cold voice, and Macha shook her head before shifting, her left leg now under her as she turned to her husband.

"I was thinking about this when I was with Gou, and I…" Macha felt the corner of her lips curling into a small smile, "And I realised that I have been blessed. I have been blessed with a wonderful son, but most importantly I have been blessed for having a man like you as my husband."

"Macha…"

"No, listen to this." Macha started, raising her hand in order to silence her husband. "I'm thirty-years-old, but sometimes I still think about this. I know this is mushy, and perhaps this is not the right time to say this, but Kai…to have someone like you as my husband is truly a blessing. Sometimes I think I should still be thanking the guys for the day when they locked us in that small pantry, because I had always thought that someone like me did not deserve someone like you."

"Macha…"

"No, I'm being serious." Macha continued, not listening to Kai. "The way the world thinks…it can be so suffocating. The way of thinking can be so painful, and depressing, especially when you're young and have no control over the person you are. When you're young, you do not understand why some people are thin and gorgeous, and why those same people are the ones that the world accept."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Kai muttered, and Macha glanced at him before nodding.

"That's true, but when you're little that's the last thing you think of." she answered. "You only wonder about why the world does not accept you just because you're small, overweight, and not the most beautiful person in the world. As you grow older, you start to understand that there are people in worst conditions that you, but sometimes it becomes so painful to face reality that people forget that. And until I met you during the Portuguese Tournament, I thought that way; I knew there're people in worst conditions…facing war, hunger, death, and I felt awful for pitting myself when I was aware that thousand of people suffer much more than me."

"We all need to focus on our problems sometimes." Kai grunted, and Macha nodded before sighing. "You should not be thinking about that; you're a woman, a married woman and a mother. Those thoughts should not be wandering in your mind again."

"Oh yes, but being a wife and mother does not make me forget." Macha said with a small shake of her head before standing up, and make her way towards the mirror that was beside the window. There Macha could stare at herself, from head-to-toe, and silently Macha took the white, silk robe off her, allowing it to fall on the ground.

Macha's acid-blue eyes immediately started gazing at her body, hidden by a long, sleeveless lilac gown. She was still slightly overweight, her arms were still slightly flabby…she was still pretty much alike when she was younger, along with her curly hair that kept getting wild every time it rained…

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around Macha's middle, and she shifted for a second before melting into the embrace. She loved when Kai hugged her like this; it made her feel as if he knew what she was thinking about, and that for a second she needed his comfort.

"You're beautiful, never think otherwise." Kai started in his hoarse voice, and Macha felt a shiver run down her spine when his warm breath started caressing her bear arm. "It doesn't matter what the world thinks; everyone has someone who keeps reminding that the beauty _is_ in the eye of the beholder."

"Just like you?"

"It doesn't matter how long it takes, someone always appears to help you see that you are a beautiful person on the inside and on the outside." Kai continued, gazing at Macha's eyes through the mirror, and slowly Macha rested a hand over his. "It doesn't matter if that's a cliché, because it's the truth. All you need to do is wait."

"But waiting can be so excruciating…" Macha whispered before looking down, staring at Kai's hands were still resting against her tummy.

"But tell me, wasn't it worth waiting for?" Kai asked, and slowly Macha turned around in his arms, her eyes meeting him immediately. "Wasn't it worth to wait?"

"Yes." Macha whispered in a quiet tone as she run her fingers through Kai's hair before resting her hand on his cheek. "It was more than worthy, but Kai…I just want…"

For a moment Macha trailed off, thoughts running through her mind as she kept feeling Kai's arms around her. She was conscious that Kai already knew what she was thinking about, but she still felt the need to show her gratitude.

"Kai, I just want to thank you," she whispered as she gazed at Kai's cold eyes, "to thank you for everything you did, but especially, for loving me for me."

Slowly, Macha stood on her toes before kissing Kai tenderly on his lips, but when she was about to step backwards, Kai's grip increased as he returned to kiss in a demanding way. A whimper of delight echoed in the room as Macha wrapped her arms around Kai's neck, as she simply gave in to the feelings that were slowly springing from inside of her body.

"I did nothing." Kai spoke when the kiss was broken, and Macha could not help but blush slightly when their eyes met. "I love you Macha, for who you are; beauty fades with time, and everyone realises that. What most people do, though, is to get involved with younger people in a desperate way to find a path to youth again. A path that no one can return to. So, stop with these foolish thoughts, and believe in what I'm telling you."

"I do." Macha said before allowing a small smile to grace her features. "I know it now…I knew it when you asked me to marry you, and that's why I thank you. Because you looked through my body, and accepted me when you could have chosen someone else."

"You accepted me too." Kai said in his cold voice, and Macha blinked. "You could have chosen someone more open and hyper, but you still chose the anti-social."

"With a lot of mood-swings." Macha added with a small laugh, and Kai grunted at her. "You know, I definitely would like to know if Kailani is going to be like you."

"Kailani?" Kai questioned, raising an eyebrow, and Macha blushed before nodding.

"Well, we had agreed…" Macha gazed around not being able to control her uneasiness, much less when Kai was staring at her with his intense gaze. "Well, we both like the name, and I thought it was a good choice to…well, you know…"

"Macha, are you trying to tell me something?" Kai interrupted his wife's ramble, and Macha looked at him before glancing down, her eyes meeting his chest since they were still in a tight embrace.

"I am…well, I'm…" Macha shut up when she felt a hand grasp her chin, making her look up, but before she could say something, Kai slammed his lips against hers, pulling her into an passionate and heated kiss.

"How long?" Kai asked when the kiss ended, and Macha felt him move his hand from her lower back to her tummy, and she smiled gently at him.

"Two months." she finally answered, and Kai dropped his gaze to where his hand was resting, and Macha could not help but blink when she saw his lips curling. His lips were curling not into a smirk, but into a smile…one of his rare and gorgeous smiles…

"And you still wonder why I chose you." Kai grunted, and Macha snapped from her daze only to notice that Kai was staring at her. "You're such an idiot."

"Yes Kai, I love you too." Macha answered before kissing her husband on he lips. "You and the angel that's sleeping in his crib. You, Gou and Kailani. You all offered me more than I could ever ask, and that's why you're all angels of mine."

**The End**


End file.
